True
by Forever.Half.Full
Summary: Grant decides no girl could really love Zach and starts teasing Cammie about her and Zach's relationship. When she- and everyone else- play along and Zach gets jealous, what will happen? Not Grammie! T for a reason, don't like, don't read!


Heyyyy guys! FlamingRain here! I used to be missperfect23, if you were wondering. Which you probably weren't, but still. I WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES SOON! Sorry, I've been swamped. Just not overcomable. But almost everything's done, except exams that start Thursday, but really, finals are no big deal. Not gonna be important in the long run or anything! Just be patient. Patience is a virtue. Not one that I have, but still. This is just a fun shot I made up. I hope you like it:) please review, it makes me happy! And add to your favorites! Cause I'm definitely your fave, right? Wink wink! Oh, don't mind her. My other personality is quite insane. Cause it's not insane to have voices in your head. Psssh, perfectly normal! But really y'all, I have no voices. Just kidding, I was totally playing around. No voices. At all. 'Cept the Voice of God, of course! Now read on this story whose characters I don't own! I do own the plot though!:)

We walked to the elevator to go to CoveOps. Grant was teasing me about Zach and I's relationship.

"Really. The two of you must be pedophilic. Why else would you be so close at such a young age? Or, better yet, why else would someone be dating Zach? What else could someone see in such a boy?" Grant protested.

"Are you implying that I'm goode in bed?" Zach just had to ask, smirking. I coughed disgustedly, but somehow Grant still managed to be sarcastic.

"I don't know, is he, Cammie?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"For your information, we are both virgins," Zach stated. I didn't say anything. "Right, Cammie?" He sounded worried now.

I crinkled up my nose."Well, there was that one time with Solomon..."

Abby came up behind me. "What is it I hear you've been doing with my fiancee, Squirt?"

It was then that the teacher in question entered the room. "Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall come," I said.

"Oh yeah? What were you saying? Only good things, I hope!"

Macey burst. "So, Joe, is it true you and Cammie have had sex?"

He decided to play along. "Hell yeah. Isn't she amazing, Zach?"

"Best I've had," Grant input.

"Really? I thought her mom was better," Jonas said. Yes, Jonas! He wouldn't have been here, but Solomon needed something from Dr. Fibbs, and Jonas was the messenger.

"Her mom?" Bex exclaimed.

"Uh huh. She's a real rough one. That couch in her office was reupholstered for a reason, you know!" he burst out surprisingly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! JoJo, baby, have you really been cheating? I knew we were a one night stand, but usually they don't go for anyone else after! And my mom! I'm disappointed in you!" I played along.

"Who says she wasn't first?" he retorted.

"All this time, I thought my half- sister was my dad's creation..." I mused thoughtfully.

"She was, Cameron. I'm disappointed you would think otherwise. And with Mr. Anderson! I am a headmistress, not a hooker!"

Shit. I forgot I still had that comm in from earlier. And of all people to be on the other end of it, my mom. Nicely done, Cam, nicely done. And of course, not only was I now near deaf due to her screaming through the earpiece, everyone else had heard.

"My office. Now. All of you involved, teachers included."

We slowly trudged into the Hall of History. "Come in," she called to us before Grant, Jonas, and Macey had even rounded the corner. We got a _very_ harsh talking to, as my old first grade teacher would say. I miss Mrs. Rodriguez. (I love you Mrs. R! even though you're definitely not reading this. At least I hope you're not...)

"It was all in good fun," Grant protested.

"I see we have different ideas of fun, Mr. Newman. Unless I am very much mistaken and a bad judge of personality than I thought, you will not find the three weeks' detention you all will be receiving very fun."

Oooohhh. Score for mom. Total score as of the moment: Mom- 1, Us- nil. She opened her mouth to speak again. Uh-oh. One serving zero.

"Mr. Goode? Are you a schizophrenic? Need I call a mental specialist? I do believe a psychiatrist would do you good at the moment; you look like you're having an internal battle of some sort," my mother said.

"No, a psychiatrist wouldn't do me good right now, Cammie would," he muttered. I'm pretty sure none of us were supposed to hear, but we all did. I blushed scarlet. He didn't even notice when everyone in the office busted into laughter.

"Nah, you know, Rachie? I don't think he's having an internal battle, he looks more constipated. And like he's enjoying it. See that little smile?" Of course, it would be Grant that would burst out with something like that.

Suddenly, he slid off the couch. At first I was worried about him - can you really die of embarrassment?- until he finished sliding. ONTO ONE KNEE!

"I realized- when they were teasing us- it made me so angry- I was so jealous- it made me think- I love you, Cameron Ann Morgan. Will you marry me?"

I squealed and sunk down to his level. My arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord and suddenly we were kissing. I moaned a 'yes' into his mouth, and I could feel his smile, a real, genuine smile, against my lips. And I thought, that's love. A rare but real smile. A soft, unlustfull kiss. The diamond and emerald ring sliding onto your finger that matches the amazing eyes of your fiancee. Zach. _He_ was love, to me. Not the fake hooker sex I was being teased about so relentlessly only fifteen minutes ago. But pure, whole, blissful love saved for The One. And that... was what I had.


End file.
